


Deaf but Not

by AvaloneGrey



Series: Feelings That Match Your Surroundings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullet - Hollywood Undead, Hinata is sad, I'm Sorry, Saddness, if you listen to the song & lyrics you'll get it, it's really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaloneGrey/pseuds/AvaloneGrey
Summary: It's like they are deaf. They aren't of course, but with their selective hearing that spans entire subjects, he almost forgets. Inspired by Bullet - Hollywood Undead





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamuexte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuexte/gifts), [rktheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rktheo/gifts).



It's like they are deaf. They aren't of course, but with their selective hearing that spans entire subjects, he almost forgets.

They hear a happy tune sprouting from his being, accompanied by a bright smile, bold statements and undying determination, and forget to listen to his self deprecating words.

When they do remember they ignore it. They don't want to know about his actual thoughts, his actual situation. They want him for his abilities in the game and in cheering everyone up.

So he doesn't try. He doesn't try to push past his mask, his surface projection of what he wants to be. He doesn't think about reality and only works on his fiction.

He is ceasing to exist while pretending that he is flourishing.


End file.
